Curse of The Werewolf
by Cilanlovergirl20
Summary: While on a camping trip, Ash gets bitten by a big furry dog. The next day hes acting like a dog himself! Iris & Cilan know something is wrong with their friend, but can they save him before the next full moon? read to find out!


Curse of the Werewolf

Ash-17

Iris-17

Cilan-22

_**Chapter 1: The Attack!**_

It was the last week of October, meaning Halloween was right around the corner. Most people in Unova were getting ready for that day. However, in a clubhouse in the same region called the Raven's Roost, there are three friends & they were going on a camping trip, not too far away from home.

The first one was a boy about 17 years of age. He had long raven-black hair & brown eyes. He also has these funny zigzags on his face. His name is Ash. Next to him is a girl thats the same age. She has purple hair, thats in an odd fashsion & brown eyes & a tan skin tone. Her name is Iris. Lastly, there is another boy, be he had green hair & green eyes. He wore a waiter's suit (& looked nice in it I might add). His name is Cilan.

Anyway these three friends were now in the woods, preparing to have dinner. Ash had other ideas. "Well, until the food is ready, I'm gonna go explore around." "Just be careful. You know how I worry about you." his girlfriend repiled. Ash gave her a peak on her cheek. "Don't worry, Iris, I'll be ok. If I don't come back by the time dinner is done, come find me." "Oh, alright." she nuzzled him, to which he did back.

Soon, Ash took his leave, leaving Iris & Cilan to chat amugnst themselves. "You really love him, don't you Iris?" the chef asked. "Of course I do. Since my mom & dad died, hes all I have left. If anything were to happen to him, I wouldn't know what to do."

Meanwhile, Ash was just walking about, admiring the the wildlife. Luckly, there was a full moon out so he didn't need to bring a flashlight. While roaming around, he found a berry bush & his hunger was getting to him. "I'm hungry... so maybe I'll just eat a few of these berries to tie me over." he soon grabs a handful & snacks on them.

After a while he hears howling. "Iris if thats you, its not funny!" he called. There was no answer, which scared him. Just then a big furry dog jumps out from behind a bush. "N-n-nice doggie..." Ash was soon backed up into a tree. He had no where to run. The dog, seeing this, sunk its fangs in to the boy's shoulder causing him to scream in pain.

Meanwhile, since dinner was ready, Iris went to go find her boyfriend. Soon, she heard a scream. There was no mistaking it. That was Ash's scream. Worried & scared, she ran in the diraction of his scream, & soon came face to face with a shocking sight; Ash was out cold, with the dog towering over him. It appeared as though it was going to eat him.

Iris was ticked. She was not about to lose her boyfriend to a dranged mutt, so she got out a gun & fired it a bunch of times. "YOU LEAVE MY BOYFRIEND ALONE, YOU MUTT!" she screamed at it. Soon she ran out of bullets. The dog, however, wasn't moving. It was dead.

Iris then ran over to Ash, who was still out cold. She then picked him up & carried him by piggyback. After a while, she had made it back to the campsite, where Cilan was waiting. "There you are! I was starting to get worried." said Cilan, before noticing Ash's condition. "What happened to him?" "I dunno, I just ran into the woods to bring him back here, when I heard his scream. Soon I found him, but he was out cold, like now. However, there was this big furry dog standing over him. I think it was going to eat him. So I shot it up & killed it." Iris finshed explaining. "Well, at least the the both of you are safe." the chef said before noticing something. "Looks like that dog bit him pretty hard." Cilan soon got out some medicine & bandged up the wound. "You know whats really strange?" "What?" "He hasn't woken up yet..."

That only made Iris more concerned & she nuzzled Ash closer to her. "Ash... please be ok..."

_**Bonus Chapter one Written by Prince Drasil**_

_**Chapter One: The Attack**_

Ash= 18

Iris= 18

Cilan= 23 (He's five years older than them in the anime, people!)

One day, Ash, his girlfriend Iris, and their friend Cilan, had decided to take a small camping trip. They left for a location outside of the town that The Raven's Roost, their secret base (Like in Ruby/Saphire, except more like a house than a room. And yes, Ash named it.), was located, yet not too far away. A few minutes after leaving the town, they found an ideal spot to set up. Soon, Iris and Cilan began to prepare dinner. "Okay, Ash. Cilan and I will make dinner. You go explore. We'll find you once we're done." Iris told her boyfriend. Ash merely frowned at this; it was as if they didn't want him to help, as he thought. Sure, he wasn't the best cook in the past, but he had been learning how, and now, he could give Cilan a run for his money. Anyway, the teen reluctantly agreed, slightly offended by their lack of need for him.

As he was exploring the surrounding area, Ash stumbled across a berry bush. "Hmmmm... maybe this will tide me over until dinner..." he thiught to himself as he picked a few, then popped them into his mouth. But as soon as he swallowed, he heard howling nearby, and quickly looked behind him. "Okay, Iris. If this is your idea of a joke, it ain't funny!" he shouted, but soon found himself face to face with not his crazy-haired lover, but a large canine-like creature. Now afraid, the boy backed away, but soon was against a tree. The beast wasted no time, and bit its prey on the shoulder.

Meanwhile, at the site, Iris began to sense that something was wrong. "I'm going to find Ash. I think something's wrong." Iris told Cilan as she left the campsite. Soon, she reached the spot where the incident was happening... and saw something horrifying... the animal that attacked Ash was now about to eat him! "Oh, no you don't you furry bastard!" she yelled as she got out a machine pistol, which the canine took notice to. "SUCK LEAD, YOU FLEA-RIDDEN SON OF A BITCH!" were her last words before she shot a bullet between the animal's eyes, causing it to fall to the ground. She even shot a few more bullets into the creature, just to A) be safe, and B) vent her remaining anger.

After she was sure the creature was dead, Iris then turned to Ash, who was unconscious from the bite he had recieved, which was evident from the wound. "Hang on, Ash. I'll get you back to the campsite..." she said to her unconscious lover as she took him back to the site.

But their problems were only beginning...

_**Chapter Two: Strange Habits**_

The next morning, Iris and Cilan woke up to check on their unconscious friend. They looked to his direction and saw that he was still out. "Uh, Cilan?" Iris asked Cilan. "Yes, Iris?" "I think the trip's done..." "Yeah... I think so, too..." Cilan agreed, gazing upon Ash. It was almost noon when the group had returned to The Raven's Roost, and they immediately lay their friend in his bed. After a half hour, Ash began to stir. "He's waking up!" Iris called to Cilan, who rushed over. "... huh? Guys? What happened?" he asked. "You were attacked by a monster dog. Don't worry; I killed it." his girlfriend responded.

But that was when things got strange. For Ash soon got on all fours, then stretched like a dog would after a nap. The other two took notice of this. "Ash? Are you... feeling alright?" Iris asked. "Aside from a sore feeling in my shoulder, I'm alright. So, got any kibble?" he responded, earning a concerned look from his lover. He then got on his back. "C'mon! How 'bout a belly rub?" He then started panting. Iris slowly complied and started rubbing her boyfriend's belly, causing him to kick his leg a little. Soon, she got out a collar with a bone tag on it, then placed it around his neck. She then wrote the name "Ashura Kyon Ketchum" on it. Soon, Cilan got up. "Where are you going?" the girl asked. "To the pet shop to get some food, toys, etc. I'll be back." he responded before leaving the Raven's roost.

A couple of hours later, the teen came back with the supplies for Ash, who was on all fours, wagging his butt as if he had a tail. The young man then gave Ash some of the toys, while Iris took a ball from the shopping bag and showed it to her boyfriend. "You want the ball?" The teenage boy soon started panting. "Well, then... fetch!" she finished before throwing the ball into the next room, Ash quickly following.

The remainder of the day consisted of Iris and Cilan playing with their new, temporary 'pet'. Soon, dinner time arrived, and the group sat at the table, eating Cilan's cooking. Ash, however, was on the floor, eating the same cooking, but with kibble mixed in. After dinner, the group was now in the living room. Ash was curled up in a ball, asleep, while Iris stroked his hair. "You're such a good 'dog'..." she began. "... but I hope you turn back to normal soon..." That's when she noticed something strange. Well, stranger, anyway. Ash now had a gray, furry tail poking out from under his coat! "Uh, Cilan? Ya might wanna take a look at this..." she called, Cilan soon arriving and noticing the tail.

"Well, this is an odd new development..." he muttered...

_**Chapter Three: The Transformation Gets Worse!**_

The next morning, before Ash was even up, Cilan & Iris were in a little discussion of their own. "Ok, something is seriously wrong with Ash. He was totally acting like a dog yesterday & didn't seem to care." Iris stated. "I know, and now he has a gray, furry tail. I'm starting to think that bite has something to do with all of this." said Cilan. "You know what I think?" "What?" "That dog that bit him, wasn't a dog but some kind of wolf." Iris started. "What? You mean like a werewolf?" "Yeah. I mean look at him; hes certainly not normal!"

Soon they heard a loud clatter of noises come from the living room, & went to go see what all the noise was. Once there, they found Ash, awake, with some of the toys piled next to him. Apperently, he was doing some tail chasing & hit the wall with all his toys on it causing them to fall. The ladder two sighed. "Ash, if you're going to chase your tail, go do it outside." Cilan scolded.

Ash felt sad cause he got scolded. He looked at his lover with round, red beady eyes. Wait, red? Weren't his eyes always brown? Iris soon took notice of this & pulled Cilan to the side. "Now his eyes have turned red! What are we gonna do?" "I'll tell you what, you look after him & I'll go to the book store & see if I can find anything on our friend's current condition." with that being said, Cilan left.

"Where is Cilan going? To get some more kibble?" asked the teen. "No, but I'll give him a call & tell him to pick up some more boxes for you." Iris said petting her lover's head. Soon, the furry tailed teen's stomach was growling, causing his girlfriend to laugh. "I think we should get you some kibble now & afterwards, we'll play." The boy nodded in agreement.

It took about three helpings of kibble, until the teen was finally satisfied. Afterwards, they played with his toys, like a tug of war rope, another ball, & some squeaky toys.

Later on in the afternoon, Cilan had finally returned with the book he was looking for as well as ten more boxes of kibble. "I'm back!" he called, only to be shushed by Iris. He peered over her shoulder & saw Ash, asleep in her lap, cradling a weasal squeaky toy. "You wore him out huh?" he asked. "Yeah, so now hes resting." Iris said, as she put a pillow under his head & draped a blanket over him. "He'll be out of a while." she states. "Good, cause I've got something to show you... and its not good." Cilan replied grimly.

They head to the bedrooms to talk about whats in the book. "So, what did you find in the book?" "Lots of things. It tells the signs that someone is turning into a werewolf, like; 1: they act like a dog. 2: they eat any kind of meat raw. 3: hate the light. 4: are always thirsty. 5: have the apperance of a wolf while in human form. Those are the five basic ways we can use to see if Ash really is turning into one." "What should we do?" "Until we figure out a cure, watch him." Cilan then looked really grim. "We only have two days before the next full moon. If we don't have a cure by then... Ash is done for..." That hit Iris hard. She was slowly losing her boyfriend, who was turning into a monster. If they didn't have a cure soon, she would lose him forever.

Just then there where scraching noises at the door. Cilan opened it & was shocked at what he saw. There, still on all fours, was Ash, but something was different about him. Way different. He now had furry black ears, to match hair color, his hair had a slight furred apperance, he had fangs & mini-claws (that would explain the door scraching), & gray fur covered his body.

Iris was in a state of pure shock. Her boyfriend was litterly turning into something she didn't want. Ash looked at his two friends sadly.

Only four words came from his mouth; "Guys... please... help me..."

_**Chapter Four: Madness Takes Over**_

Morning arose at the Raven's Roost, and Iris and Cilan were checking on Ash when they saw something disturbing; his coat had red splotches all over it. "Is that... blood?" Iris pondered in shock. They soon awoke their friend. "Ash! Wake up!" Soon, the furry teen woke up and stretched. "Huh? Oh, hey guys. What's up?" he responded. Iris then showed him his coat. "What's this?" "That would be... my coat?" came her boyfriend's sarcastic reply. "I know, but what's with the red splotches?" Ash suddenly paled at this. He was hiding something. "I dunno! This is the first time I've seen those!" he quickly responded. Iris soon gave him a suspicious look. "Okay... if you say so..." And with that, she and Cilan left, whispering to each other.

But soon, they would learn the truth, for when Iris was in the kitchen, readying some kibble for her boyfriend, she heard chewing from under the table. She then looked under the table... and saw something horrifying; there, gnawing on what appeared to be a rabbit, was Ash. The girl, shocked at this, immediately called to him. "ASH!" the werewolf quickly turned to his girlfriend in surprise. "Iris! This isn't what it..." he began, but was soon cut off. "That's it. Your transformation has gone too far! We're putting you on a kibble diet!"

Soon, Cilan came in, and Iris explained what happened, shocking the connoisseur. They soon chained the boy to the table, preventing him from going outside and eating anymore animals, then left. But soon after they left, Ash managed to break free from his chains, then left to find more prey. After a few minutes, the other two returned to the kitchen... and found that Ash was gone! They soon left to find him, but not before Cilan got a tranquilizer gun.

After a while, they soon found Ash devouring his next victim; a baby monkey. Iris then turned away in disgust, unable to watch the carnage. The were-teen soon went to the nearby river to lap up some water. That's when Cilan called to him. "Ash! This has gone far enough!" Ash soon turned to the two, his eyes now blood red, with black sclera. In his field of vision, everything was blood red. Iris soon spoke, tears in her eyes. "Please, Ash! Stop this! It's not like you to murder innocent animals!" But Ash was too far gone for reasoning, and soon charged at the two, unable to discern from friend or foe.

Iris was sure this was the end, Cilan quickly pulled out the tranquilizer, then shot a dart into Ash. He then picked up the unconscious were-teen and carried him over his shoulder. Meanwhile, Iris was muttering to herself. "This can't happen... Ash? Killing a poor baby monkey? It just can't happen!" Soon, tears formed in her eyes. "Ash is turning into a monster... if that happens, we'll have to put him down..." The tears then began rolling down her cheeks.

"... and then... *sniff* I'll have nothing left... to live for..."

_**Chapter Five: Reverse the Curse! (Prince Drasil Version)**_

Iris and Cilan soon reached the Raven's Roost, an unconscious Ash in tow. They then chained him to a tree in the back yard. "That should hold him once he wakes up. Now to find a cure." Cilan stated as he and Iris went inside. The two then began to search through many herbs and berries, and combined them in hopes of creating a cure... but had little luck; each one exploded in their faces. Just as they tried one last mixture, the sample of the mutated blood, which they had taken from Ash earlier, began to react. The sample began to faintly glow, then turned from its black color (the mutated cells are black) back to the red color that is found in normal blood.

The two waited for side effects, but found none. "I think we've got it!" Cilan exclaimed, glad that they found a cure. The two then headed back to the area where Ash was, the formula loaded into some darts. What they found horrified them; Ash was awake, and struggling to get free. "Looks like we came just in time..." Iris muttered. Soon, Ash let out a loud and menacing roar (like Hollow Ichigo's) as he finally broke through the chains. He then glared at the two, ready to kill and eat them.

Iris and Cilan took defensive stances, Cilan aiming the Cure-Dart Gun at him. But Ash prooved to be too quick, and reached Cilan within seconds, causing him to drop the dart gun. The were-teen then did the unthinkable; he began to swallow the chef whole! Iris, shocked at this, tried to reach for the dart gun, but Were-Ash simply kicked it away, then continued swallowing his meal. After a few seconds, Cilan's legs quickly disappeared into the were-teen's maw, which snapped shut afterwards. The girl stared in shock; her friend was just eaten by her boyfriend! Ash soon turned to Iris, seeing her as his next meal.

That's when tears formed in the girl's eyes. "Ash, please! Stop this!" Soon, she wrapped him in a tight embrace. The were-teen was taken aback by this. "Please... the Ash I know... the Ash I love... wouldn't kill innocent people, let alone his friends and family..." Iris then hugged him tighter. "Please... don't do this..." After a few seconds, Ash backed up, then began to hack. Soon after, he managed to cough up Cilan, who was covered in digestive juices, but still alright. After that, his irises went from red to blue. "... Iris?" he said in a slightly grizzly version of his normal voice. He soon saw the terrified and upset expression of his girlfriend.

After a few seconds, he went over to the gun, then took out a Cure Dart. "This is the cure, right?" he asked Iris. The girl was shocked, yet relieved at the same time. She simply nodded at the were-teen's question. With that, Ash jabbed the dart into his thigh, letting the medicine course through his bloodstream. Soon, he fell to the ground, unconscious. At that moment, the mutations he had experienced began to disappear, and he reverted back to his normal self...

After a few hours, Ash regained consciousness, and found himself in his room, Iris and Cilan standing next to his bed. "... Guys? What happened?" he asked as he clutched his head. "Just a minute ago, you guys were asking me about those red splotches on my coat, then, I'm face to face with a terrified Iris and an unconscious Cilan, and now I'm here." The two then explained everything that happened during his rampage. Ash soon began to feel guilty. "Woah... I did all that? I'm sorry..." Iris soon wrapped her arms around him, stroking his hair. "It's alright... you were out of it at the time..." Cilan, with a knowing smile, took his leave, allowing them to have thier privacy.

Iris then inched her face next to his. "I'm just glad you're back... I don't know what I would have done if I had lost you..." And with that, she locked lips with her boyfriend, who, after a while, returned the kiss.

That night, while they were sleeping, something crept into Iris's room. The girl awoke to see another large wolf-like creature. It prepared to bite her, but was soon grabbed by the scruff by Ash, who had mass amounts of killing intent in his eyes. The boy soon dragged the wolf into the backyard. Everything was quiet until Iris heard whimpering; not from Ash, but fron the creature. Soon... *SPLAT!* something was splattered all over the ground. A minute later, Ash came back in, a bloody scythe in his hands. Luckily, there were no bite wounds. "Don't worry, Iris... I killed it..."

That wasn't enough to comfort her, though, as she was still shaking in fear. Ash noticed this, and crawled into bed with her, causing a blush to form on her face. "Here. Why don't I stick around for tonight. It seems you're pretty shaken up about everything..." he told her, to which she agreed. "I love you, Iris..." "I love you too, Ashura..." Iris responded before pecking him on the lips one more time. Soon, the two drifted off into a deep sleep.

Thus ends a crazy adventure...

_**Chapter Five: To Save Your Werewolf Boyfriend! Work A Maricle Iris! (My Version)**_

Once they made back to the Raven's Roost, Cilan had locked Ash in his room, along with some kibble & raw meat. Iris was a wreck, She didn't know what to do. She listened to the growls & snarls occured from the locked bedroom. "What happened to the sweet 'dog' that I was playing with a few days ago...?" was all she said. Cilan saw her depressed state & tried to cheer her up. "If we get to work on this cure, then I'm sure we can save him & will not have to put him down." Iris only got mad at him. "I don't want to kill him at all! I don't care if hes a blood thirsy killer, I still love him! We just can't kill our friend cause hes a monster now! Cilan, if really you were his friend, you'd think twice before-"

*SMACK!*"Listen to me! That werewolf in there is not our friend anymore! He tried to attack us not too long ago! Would a friend do that? I hate to tell you this, but you left me no choice, the Ash you know is no longer there! Hes long gone! Its time for you to forget about that beast, & move on!" The green-haired chef was in a rage fit of his own at this point.

Iris couldn't believe what he just said. Forget about Ash...? She couldn't. He was like her willpower to keep going. When he found out her parents had died, he was there for her. In a way, he was like her second family. She just couldn't erase the times she had with him. At this point she broke down & ran to her room. Before closing the door, she screamed; "I HATE YOU, YOU GREEN-HAIRED BASTARD!" she then slamed the door, making the whole house shake.

Cilan just stood there for a moment, in shock. Soon, he fell to his knees & started sobbing. "Oh god... what have I done...?"

Meanwhile, Ash somehow, went back to being normal for a while. "Ugh... what happened...?" he asked out loud. There was no answer of course. Soon, he picked up something with his new hearing. It sounded like someone was crying. Since he was locked in his room, he walked over to the closet & listened. Yep, someone was crying on the otherside. His ears drooped sadly. "Iris... whats wrong...?" he opened the door & walked to the other door, but scrached at it.

Iris soon heard scraching at her door & went to see how Ash manged to escape his prison. When she opened the door, he wasn't there, yet she continued to hear scraching noises. She then checked the closet. Sure enough, there was her were-teen boyfriend, looking sad. Iris took notice & wondered what was wrong with him. "May I come in...?" he asked. "Yeah, please do."

*cue _'My Sweetheart_'from Tokyo Mew Mew*

Ash walked in her room & curled up on her bed. Iris sat next to him, stroking his back. "I heard you crying, so I figured you might wanted some company." he started. "There was a reason for my crying." "What was it?" "It was what Cilan did & said." "What did he do?" "Well, I was telling him how much I still loved you, even though you were turing into a monster. Then I told him that he wasn't being much of a friend, if he would put you down. He slapped me & yelled that I should just forget about you & move on, since you weren't yourself at the moment. Thats what happened." she finished.

Ash had an angery scowl on his face. He then nuzzled Iris."Don't worry, I'll _talk_ to him about it later." She pets him. "I knew deep down you were still a good 'dog'." Ash continues to nuzzle her. She then got out a box of doggie treats & fed them to her boyfriend.

Later that evening, Cilan had went to Iris' room to aplogize for the things he said. When he entered her room, he found a plesent sight; Ash & Iris were snuggled together on her bed. He then went over & stoked the were-teen's head before whispering; "Don't worry, we'll get you back to your normal self soon..." He looked out the window & saw that the moon was almost full & his expression turned grim. "I just hope we make it on time..." was all he said.

_Day 5: Full moon tonight_

The day seemed to be going just fine. Ash still was calm & collceted. However, a little pass noon, the were-teen wanted to talk to Cilan about something, so they went in the backyard. Once there Ash did something that even the green haired chef didn't see coming; the teen ate Cilan whole! "This is for slapping my girlfriend." he scolded. Cilan was thrashing about in his friend's stomach. Ash soon lay down by a tree, with a satified smirk on his face. Before he fell asleep, he heard Cilan say,"Ashura Kyon Ketchum, let me out of here this instent!" Poor Ash didn't hear him for he was sound asleep, with a belly full of Cilan. (lolz)

Later on Iris was looking for her boyfriend to play fetch with him. Soon, she noticed that both Cilan & Ash were missing. However, she saw the back door was opened. Once outside she saw her boyfriend sound asleep under a tree, but something wasn't right. Iris took note as to how round his stomach was. "Just how many bowls of kibble did he eat?" she pondered out loud. She decides to have a little fun & poke his belly a few times.

However while shes rubbing it, she felt as though something had poked her hand. "That was strange..." she rubs again, to be met with the same result. A look of horror made its way to Iris' face. Something was alive in there! Soon she noticed that Ash had a look of discomfort on his face, so she continued rubbing. Whatever it was that was in him started to thrash about again, scaring Iris. "What the heck is in there?" she yelled. Thats when the stomach spoke. "I-iris... is that you?" the wild girl soon reconized that voice. "Cilan?" "Yeah its me" Iris couldn't believe it. Her boyfriend ate her friend! thats when it hit her; When he said he was gonna talk to him, he really ment that he was gonna eat him! "Cilan, don't move! I'll be right back!" she ran back into the house & came back with a grape juice of some sort. She also had a funnal.

The next thing Iris did was, put Ash in a position, so that he was flat on his back. Then she put the funnal in his mouth & put the juice in afterwards & waited for it to do it's job.

After a few minutes, Ash woke up, having that throwing up feeing. "Oh... maybe eating Cilan wasn't such a good idea..." he groaned, but soon upchucked everything he ate that day. Cilan came out last, covered in that juice & digested kibble. "Ugh... gross! I need a shower now. Thanks for getting me out of there, Iris." "No Problem." came her reply.

Later that evening after Ash felt better, the group were eating dinner. Cilan had manged to find a cure, but it was in a shot needle. He wanted to give it to Ash after dinner was over & just hoped he wasn't too late.

He should've known better...

A little after 8:00, Ash started to feel really dizzy & painful all over. "I-iris... I don't feel so good all of sudden..." he was trembling at this point. Iris rush over to her boyfirend, concerned. Cilan was there with the needle in tow. "This is not good! Hes changing! Give him the cure, quick!" Iris damaned. She was holding him down, but he wouldn't stop moving. "Hurry! I can't keep him like this forever!" Cilan was looking for the perfect time to put the needle in him, but Ash got free of Iris' grip & smacked the needle out of his hand & out the window.

"Darn it. Now I gotta go find it!" Cilan cursed. Ash had jumped out a nearby window & went to find his prey. Iris worried about her boyfriend, ran after him, while Cilan went to go look fror the cure.

Meanwhile in the woods, Iris had found Ash, who was snacking on a rabbit. She didn't want him to know that she had followed him, but she stepped on a twig. Ash noticed this & had pounced on Iris & pinned her to the ground. She was scared. "Ash, please don't do this! This isn't you! Remember me? I'm your girlfriend, Iris!" she was trying to reason with him, but it didn't seem to work, for the were-teen bit her on her arm, causing the girl to scream out. Soon afterwards, she fainted. The werewolf just stared at the girl for a few moments. He then started licking her like a dog would. Soon he had a flashback.

*flashback*

Iris was petting Ash & nuzzling him, & she commented him, by calling him her special 'pet' & that was a good 'dog'.

*end flashback

The werewolf, now normal for a little bit, stared on in horror. "Oh my god... Iris... what have I done...?" He quickly picked her up & put her on his back & ran off somewhere.

Meanwhile Cilan had found the the cure & was now making his way thought the woods to find Ash & Iris. He just hoped that the both of them were ok...

Meanwhile in a nearby cave, Ash was totally feeling guilty for what he had done. He had ripped off a peice of his coat to wrap around his lover's arm, where he had bitten her at. Ash's apperance at this point, was that of a gray furred wolf, with black ears & long raven-black fur going down the back side. He still had the collar around his neck.

Iris soon started to stair & wake up. Ash was right by her side. When she had woken up, she felt a sharp pain in her arm, but noticed that it was bandged up. "I see you're awake..." she turned to see her boyfriend, sitting a few feet away from her. "I'm sorry I bit you, I didn't mean it." Iris soon crawled over his way & pulled him into a tight embrace. "Its ok Ash, I'm not mad at you. You had no control over it. Besides, if we were to live our lives a werewolves, then we could start our own family." The teen wolf was stunned. "You mean, you don't mind being a werewolf? Cause to be honest, I really wanted to change back to my normal self." "Ash it doesn't matter who or what we are, just as long as you have me & I have you, I'm happy & nothing can change that." "Oh, Iris..." "Oh, Ash..." They both then shared a long passionate kiss.

Unknown to the both of them however, Cilan was in the cave door way watching. He hid the cure & said, "being human or wherewolf doesn't matter to them. As long as they have each other, they're happy."

The two broke apart for air, when they noticed Cilan right there. "So, you you gonna leave me out?" he asked. "You too?" Ash was in shock. "You guys are the best friends I've ever had, & besides we're the Raven Trio (yes I made that up). We're already a family & we should stay together through thick & thin!" "Hes right." says Iris. She then nodded at her boyfriend, who went over & bit Cilan on his hand. "Now we're a family of werewolves!"

Then they all raised their heads & howled at the moon happily...

**Notes:**

**1: Thanks to Prince Drasil on DeviantART**

**2: Who ever can figure out why Ash has a habit of naming things after ravens, wins a cake! Hint: It's something about him you can clearly see**

**3: In my version of Ch. 5, when Iris was holding Ash down, so Cilan could inject the cure in him, was based on the one part of Spirited Away, when Sen was holding Haku down, during his rage fit, after she gave him part of the healing cake.**

**4: There are two different beginnings & two different endings. Pick which beginning & which ending you'd like to read**


End file.
